


(7)虚拟梦境和夜生花

by Nyamooo



Series: 我所知的世界 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstinence, Brothers, Church Sex, Clergy, Cyberpunk, M/M, Original Fiction, Parent/Child Incest, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest, Strong Bottom, Temptation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo
Summary: 父子/兄弟（伪）。受强上攻。
Series: 我所知的世界 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608865





	(7)虚拟梦境和夜生花

拉普勒斯望向窗外，工作人员和祭司助理们现在正在做祈祷日祭典的最后准备。一年一度的祈祷日即将来临，而今年对拉普勒斯而言又是特殊的一年——他将接替自己的养父成为新一任的大祭司。

“一会儿……唔……你就要成为神之子了……”压在他身上的这头发花白的老头喘着气断断续续地吐出话语。拉普勒斯的养父，现任大祭司奥伦萨正拿他软瘪的性器进出养子的身体。满是褶皱的脸贴着身下的年轻人，舌头颤巍巍地往那微张的唇齿间伸去。

拉普勒斯心不在焉的样子，任由那带着腐臭的舌头搅进口腔里，吸吮着干燥的嘴唇，下身抖动了几下便抽了出去。

“这是我的荣光，父亲。”他缓缓坐起来，注视着正艰难地把腿套进裤子的背影，平静地说道。那臃肿的躯体转过身，用蠕虫一般的手指抚摸着拉普勒斯的脸颊，吻在他额头上。“愿神永驻。”语毕便走出了祷告室。

呆坐在一团凌乱的衣物中间，拉普勒斯抬头望着用镜子嵌铸的天花板。以往的他绝对不会这么做，他极度抗拒看见镜子中的自己，那体感像是陷入养父的视角，用那双眼睛目睹了自己无数次被侵犯的样子。

今天这一切都会结束的。他对着镜中的自己抿着嘴拧出一个大大的笑脸。

会结束的吧，一定会的。他依然记得一切开始的那天。那时的他还只是懵懂的幼童，他的亲生父母将他带到了祈祷教堂，迎接他们的是一队身着白色长袍带着白色面具的人。在一扇彩绘玻璃门前，年幼的拉普勒斯被独自领进屋内，门在身后缓缓闭合，他却被透过彩绘玻璃窗映照在地毯上斑斓的光点吸引，都没能回头望父母最后一眼。

房里除了那些教会的人以外，还有另一个与他差不多个头的男孩子，安静地坐在角落的沙发上。拉普勒斯走过去跟他打招呼。

“嗨！我叫拉普勒斯，你叫什么名字？”

对面这个小伙伴一头蓬乱的黑发，低着头缩在角落，没有回应。他光着脚，脚上脏兮兮的，还粘着泥土。衣服像是临时换的，大小都不合身。

见对方没理他，拉普勒斯爬上沙发，坐在小伙伴身边，开始自顾自说起自己的事情。

“我妈妈说今天带我来见一个很厉害的人，还专门给我买了新衣服呢。不过穿起来一点都不舒服，这些花边好痒啊。对了，你家住哪里呀？我呀是在北边郊外的环石小丘上。”

黑头发的毛绒脑袋埋在膝盖里轻轻地摇了摇。

“唔……你不想告诉我吗？说起来，我妈妈说一会儿就带我去吃好吃的，要不要一起去？”拉普勒斯靠了过去，但是又被缩成一团的沉默挡了回来。他放弃了继续跟这个新认识的小朋友搭话的念头，坐在地上的玩具堆里自顾自玩耍起来。

可是到了晚上，也没有人来接他回家。他大哭大闹起来，把玩具扔得到处都是。负责看管的教会成员并没有理会他，甚至面对正面砸中的玩具也没有避开。

闹腾累了，拉普勒斯跪在沙发前趴着小声抽泣。这时走进来一位身着茶色长袍的妇人，蹲在两个孩子的身边，轻轻拍着还在呜咽的拉普勒斯。

“饿了吧？带你们去吃好吃的怎么样？”

听到这句话，拉普勒斯哭得更大声了。没力气抵抗的他被抱起，乘坐升降梯来到了教堂后方的高楼的上层，这座办公用的高层建筑下宽上窄两侧呈弧线形，与繁复雕花装饰的古式教堂鲜明对比却相得益彰。与教堂相同的是，这里的窗户都是各式彩绘玻璃，将落入室内的阳光染成肃静的绚烂色彩。

迎接两个孩子的是一桌的精致点心，年幼的拉普勒斯抵挡不住诱惑，一边涕泪横流一边把秋莓饼塞进嘴里。“你怎么不吃，你干嘛不吃啊？你怎么回事？你为什么一点也不难过！”拉普勒斯抓起手边的猫尾棒棒糖就朝着对面扔过去，“咚”一声砸中了毛绒脑袋。

“才刚见面第一天就关系那么好了嘛？”走进来一位面带和蔼笑容的男人，将紫色天鹅绒的长斗篷交给随从，便坐到主位上。

“怎么样？这些都是特意为你们准备的。如果你们喜欢的话，以后每天都可以吃到。”

拉普勒斯那时并不明白自己为何会成为大祭司的养子，也不知道这将意味着什么。他只知道以后有吃不完的小点心，就是多了一个小自己一岁的弟弟。大祭司为他取名为图鲁伽克，在伊卡洛斯寒冷的北方是渡鸦的意思，而在教会的教义里，渡鸦是神创造世界时的使者。

这天夜里，拉普勒斯窝在合成绒的毯子里睡不着。他想念自己原来的木板小床，毛球海豹枕头，还有小棉被上熟悉温暖的香味……想着想着他又呜呜落泪起来。就在他哽咽得上气不接下气的时候，床尾晃动了一下，什么东西像是在床边，然后突然钻进了毯子里。他一瞬想起了偷偷看电视时不小心翻到的恐怖电影——完了我要被拖走了！

钻进来的到也的确是一个黑色短发沉默寡言的小男孩。

“小乌鸦你吓死我了！”不知是被吓的还是刚才的悲伤没缓过劲儿，拉普勒斯的眼泪和鼻涕挂了一整脸。图鲁伽克递过来一块手帕，一脸歉意的样子。

突然变成兄弟的两人蜷缩在同一个被窝里。“你也睡不着么？” 拉普勒斯问道，图鲁伽克捂着肚子点点头。

“……谁让你之前那么多东西摆在面前都不吃？嘻嘻，还好我偷偷藏了一点带回来。” 说着他跳下床，从外套口袋里掏出一包贝壳蛋糕。图鲁伽克接过来迫不及待地往嘴里塞。

“都给你啦，我又不跟你抢。”说是这么说，小乌鸦递给他最后一块贝壳蛋糕的时候，他心里还是乐开了花。

“笃笃”，两人的嬉笑打闹被两下敲门声打断。两个脑袋从毯子里探出来，只见先前带他们来这里的妇人站在门口，手腕上戴着的夜行腕带映射出柔和的蓝色光圈。

“你们没事吧？我刚刚听到叫喊声，就过来看看。”

拉普勒斯摇摇头。

“睡不着吗？”妇人来到床边蹲下，分别摸了摸他们的头，又抹去了两人嘴角的蛋糕残渣。

“我爸爸妈妈是不是不要我了？” 拉普勒斯丧气低说。

“你的爸爸妈妈不会不要你的，他们离开你也一定很难过。”

“那为什么不来接我回家？一定是嫌弃我总是哭总是闹……”

妇人摸摸拉普勒斯的脸，接着说道：“我也有两个孩子，是姐妹俩。姐姐佩夏也差不多是你们这个年龄，妹妹佩林还是个小宝宝。无论什么原因，如果要让我和她们分开，我一定会非常难过的，你的爸爸妈妈也一样。”

接着她又牵起图鲁伽克的手：“我知道你现在很混乱，至少这里对你来说是安全的。”

“大姐姐，小乌鸦他什么都不说，怎么回事啊？”

“叫我玛莎就好——他来自很远的地方，他的母亲很早就去世了，不久之前，他的父亲也……以后就要靠你来照顾他啦。”玛莎握住拉普勒斯的手，将三人的手叠在一起。

在轻声哼唱的摇篮曲中，拉普勒斯心头涌起一阵安心感，嗅着小乌鸦头发上的清香，沉入梦乡。

是啊，也曾有那样美好的时光，却在某天夜里突然中断了。记忆被故意掩藏起来，刻在身体上的痛楚却是怎么也抹杀不了。同样抹杀不了的还有那躲进衣柜里的小乌鸦的身影，无论自己怎么求救，都没能再出现。

为什么偏偏是我？

从回忆里挣脱出来，拉普勒斯扯掉了身上被汗水沾湿的睡袍，踢掉了挂在脚上的内裤，一丝不挂地推开房门走出去。守在门外的侍从见状惊呼一声，立刻撑开手里的斗篷想要为他披上，可拉普勒斯早已走远。“请您等一下！” 侍从只能一路边喊边追。

拉普勒斯站在通向上层的升降梯前。门开了，升降梯内的专注着眼前文件的图鲁伽克见此情景，不禁深吸一口气，但随后就恢复了面无表情的样子低下头去。侍从总算是追上了自家主人，将外衣披在他身上。

站在两人之间感到有一些尴尬，侍从微微举了一躬，便从升降梯里撤了出去。

“你要去哪？”

“办公室。要再最后确认一下仪式的……”

“中央层是吧。”

自己的话语被打断，图鲁伽克恢复了沉默，随之点点头。离开升降梯时，他犹豫了一下，却是什么都说不出口。

不知从何时起，两人之间的交流就变成了没有交流。图鲁伽克对哥哥的祈盼甚至换不来一个冷漠的眼神，而是被当作一个不存在的人一般。若是哥哥真的完全不在乎自己倒是能轻易释怀，正是如此刻意的拒绝才让人深受折磨。

步入他个人的办公室，只见大祭司奥伦萨正站在落地窗前眺望远处。

“父亲，您怎么在这里？”

“哦，你来了。”奥伦萨身着黑色长袍，胸前佩戴着银色蔷薇纹章，拄着黑木手杖，缓缓走到图鲁伽克面前，“仪式准备得很周详，辛苦你了。”

“这都是我份内的工作。希望不会让哥……你们失望。”

“你哥哥呢，” 奥伦萨拍了拍图鲁伽克的肩膀，“是个内心纤细的人。很多事情他表现的和他心里想的不一定一样。你得多站在他的立场上想想。”

图鲁伽克注视着眼前这个风烛残年的人，这颗卫星上人们的精神领袖，祈祷教会的创始者，曾经让他无比崇敬的人，可以称其为父亲的人。可是让他不理解的是，这位父亲的眼里始终只有仅比自己年长一岁的拉普勒斯。让他感受最深的一次是在他的成年礼上。典礼上，父亲为他戴上过象征成年的樨桐枝冠，然后对他说：“我亲爱的图鲁伽克，你是我见过最聪慧的孩子，从今天起，你将作为首席神辅，成为我，以及下一任大祭司最重要的支柱。”随后，图鲁伽克便发觉父亲的看向了自己的身后，接着向全场宣布：“长老会正式决定，下一任大祭司将由我的长子拉普勒斯继任！”

众人欢呼雀跃，明明是他的成年礼，受到祝福的却不是他。

连神也是会偏爱谁的吧。即使自己没日没夜地策划这次的祭典，将一切都安排得完美无缺，他自己又能得到什么呢？

回到顶楼自己的屋里时，天色已经暗下来。祭典已经开始了。他倒了半杯麦芽酒，走到屋外的花园中，靠在边沿的玻璃护栏上望下去正好能看到祭典的现场。

如往常一样，整个奇迹公园是祭典的舞台。有限的场地无法容纳所有的观客，于是从几年前开始，祈祷日期间全体市民能够免费通过人工智能系统接入“虚拟梦境”，在自己家中也能像亲临现场一般近距离观看祭典的现场。由于“虚拟梦境”系统的原理是干涉大脑，使人能在非睡眠的情况下强制进入做梦的状态，大脑解除了对感官一定程度的控制，此时的体感会被放大，再加上大脑肆意的加工，使用不当则会出现令人不悦的情景。很多人会听从使用建议，在家中摆上舒适的靠椅，准备好食物，像是看一场身临其境的电影一般度过这段时光。

托好友的福，克罗尔也是第一次在现场亲眼目睹祈祷日的祭典。他帮佩林最后查看了一下仪容，然后目送她就位。佩林身着发光材质制成的白色的连衣短裙，系着红色腰封，赤裸双脚站在奇迹公园一角的草地上，脚踝绑一根红绳坠着金色铃铛。手里牵着的白纱绣着象征祈祷教会的银色蔷薇，散发着幽静的荧光。其他七位少年少女们身着与她一样的服装，各自牵着一条白纱，隔着一定距离分散排列。白纱的另一端交叠在一起，将其负于肩上便是下一任大祭司，他将沿着中轴走廊行至祈祷教堂的圣坛上。从高处望下去，这布置好似白色的凤尾，顺着中轴走廊对称展开。八道白纱象征着祈祷教会信仰的八重感悟，也被称为八心，代表人与神之间的八层精神世界，而在八层之外便是神域。佩林手中的这一道是代表好奇心和求知欲的四心。

她注视着远方白纱连结的那一位，内心激动不已。继任的大祭司是这位温文尔雅的先生真是太好了，只可惜以后可能没机会再听他讲课了。年轻又颇具独到的见解，这位继任者在神学院的学生中十分受欢迎。虽然只是半学期的选修课，他所开设的“创世的意图”每每都是座无虚席。

佩林感到脚边有细微的动静，那是来自土壤的讯号，告诉她该起步了。她赶紧顺着白纱传来的轻微拉扯感，向前踏去。一片沉静中只有脚踝上铃铛传出微弱而清脆的声响。此时，来自土壤的沙沙声宛如伴奏一般与铃铛声交织在一起，佩林踏出的每一步像是激起了水波又迅速凝结一般，带出一轮晶花，那晶花又径自蔓延结晶开来，延展出的枝蔓上又继续结出新的晶花，如此循环往复。某一枝晶花在蔓延的过程中似乎碰到了什么，突然在原地炸开一朵紫色，另一处炸开了一朵橙色，或是绿色蓝色，于是各处便点缀着异彩，在一片莹白中闪烁着。

这些来自于土壤中的矿物被浇灌水溶解后由植被带到地表，然后重新结晶。同时被上来的还有土壤中的荧光微生物，于是便像发光的晶体一般。然而平日里的这种现象并不多见，更不用提这样大范围的结晶效果。只有在祈祷日时，恒星的光热被遮挡，地表与近地面的温度比以往低，结晶才得以持续。人们将这种只能在黑暗中“绽放”的晶花称为“夜生花”。利用智能技术的精密计算引导结晶的路径和速度，一场梦幻的演出正呈现在眼前。当恒星的光辉重回大地，祈祷日迎来终结之时，夜生花也会随之消散。

扩散的夜生花追上了拉普勒斯的脚步，他正要踏向圣坛前的泠石阶梯，晶花缓缓攀爬上第一阶，在黑暗中看更像是凭空生出一段来。拉普勒斯迟疑了一下，这些晶花似乎在等待他，在没有踏上来之前就不会攀到下一阶。

那家伙到底怎么设计出来的……拉普勒斯如此想着，登上了依次被“点亮”的阶梯。他不得不佩服图鲁伽克在智能技术方面的才能，而且，怎么讲呢，想法独特，花狸狐哨。

圣坛上，现任大祭司正端坐于御座。他注视着迎面而来的拉普勒斯，青蓝的长帽斗篷，银白的厚锦披肩，四周的烛火给这一身清冷增添了一份暖意。待继任者屈膝于他的跟前，大祭司将自己胸前的银色蔷薇纹章摘下，为拉普勒斯戴上。奥伦萨握起养子的手，吻在手背上。他想要说什么，可抬起头对上的却是一张冷漠的脸，神情中透出露骨的厌恶与蔑视。拉普勒斯迅速将手抽回，“您该念诵祈祷词了。” 他如此说道。

奥伦萨缓过神来，咕哝了几声，清了清嗓子，开始念诵祈祷词。

这些年来，奥伦萨一直以为养父子的关系也好，年龄的差距也好，都不是阻碍。刚开始对方还并不是很适应这样越界的关系，但些许尝试之后，拉普勒斯似乎变得不再抗拒，甚至主动求欢——现在的他却是判若两人。

不等祈祷词念完，拉普勒斯便起身，逼视着养父走下御座。原本应由上任大祭司取下的披肩他也迫不及待地自己取下，甩到养父手里，自己径直登上御座，俯视四周——即使现场空无一人，他知道所有人，无论信徒与否，都在各自的虚拟梦境中朝拜自己。奥伦萨退位后便与普通人无异，他跪在新一任大祭司前，并将披肩所牵出的白纱摆放平整，铺在御座之前。

拉普勒斯突然站起来，揪住年迈养父的衣襟，把他的头直直撞向御座的一角，一次又一次，手震麻了也没有停下的意思。见眼前这滩血肉模糊的东西不再挣扎，他拖着不知生死的养父，践踏着铺在脚下的白纱踩出一个个血脚印，将没有动静的身体推出圣坛边缘，踩住脚，仅拉扯住斗篷的扣链。他朝那个早已扭曲变形的头颅吐了一口痰，松开了手——

所有人都会惊呆的吧，如果他真的这么做。然后他会被审判，在人们的唾弃声中被流放到北极盆地——那是一片改造失败的废弃之地，被用来流放“罪大恶极”的教徒，让他们在极端的环境下自生自灭——到不如被推入“深渊”里，还能死的痛快一点。然而教义不允许这种“人为”的死刑，所以就用流放的形式，将生命交由神来处置。

一只养在金丝笼里的猛禽，也就只能在想象中享受猎杀的快感。拉普勒斯不禁将脸埋在手掌中大笑起来。每一次他用这种方法来逃避现实，心底都会有个声音在嘲笑自己。他并不在乎大多数人对他的评价，可当他意识到心底那个声音逐渐和图鲁伽克的声音重合时，自己刻意的不在乎反而是过于在乎的证明。

圣坛上，圣歌团正用古伊卡洛斯语吟咏着《神赋人予慈爱》，听闻御座上传来的笑声，疑虑地来回交换眼色。笑声渐渐散去，御座上也早已空空如也。人们在梦境中议论纷纷，各种声音回荡在虚拟空间里。“他刚刚是在笑吗？”“新任的这位怎么自己走掉了？”“不会是突然身体不适吧？”“突然内急哈哈哈哈哈！”“再怎么讲也是重大的仪式吧？”“果然还是太年轻了。”“老祭司回来吧！”……

拉普勒斯避开了在场的工作人员径自回到了教堂。他躲进阁楼上已经废弃的祷告室，躺在萤石铺设的地板上凝视着天窗外的夜空，身体接触到的地面泛起一圈绒绿的荧光。这里是他想一个人独处时来的避难所一般的地方，很少会有人来这里，小时候他和小乌鸦经常把这里当作秘密基地，偷偷从养父的藏书馆里搬一些书来看。好几次被玛莎发现，两人还假装哭着闹着求大姐姐保守秘密。

现在还会来这里的，只剩下他一个人了——当他这样想的时候，“嘎吱”一声，门忽然开了。

拉普勒斯警觉地坐了起来，眯起眼睛望过去。“你来做什么？”是图鲁伽克的身影。

“……外面已经乱作一团在找你。”

“有必要那么大惊小怪的嘛？我又不会逃跑，过个半天我就会老老实实出现在你们面前，任由你们处置的。”拉普勒斯张开双臂，摆出一副不在乎的样子。

图鲁伽克站在原地，也没有回答。

“不把我带回去给父亲，向他邀功请赏吗？你知道你讨好他的样子有多蠢吗？明明应该是一只乌鸦，却跟一条狗一样围着他摇尾巴。那副样子可太好笑了哈哈哈！”拉普勒斯伸出手指，比划着狗翘尾巴小跑的样子。

见对方拧起眉头沉默不语，拉普勒斯站起来凑近到他跟前，继续说道：“啊，差点忘记了，现在你需要讨好的人是我了。

怎么？你那副不屑的表情是什么意思？你知道吗，虽然你平常话不多，可是心里的想法全都写在脸上了，什么都藏不住。”拉普勒斯接着说，“你心里一定觉得我根本配不上这个头衔吧？比起你勤勤恳恳为教会做贡献，从礼拜日圣餐的菜单到每年教堂维修的开支，好像整个教会全交给你来打理了一样。而我呢，就全凭一张嘴，偶尔去神学院给他们讲讲我胡思乱想出来的故事，就把你的功劳全都抢去了。

哦——你是在想我用下面那张‘嘴’把父亲吃得死死的样子吧？”

图鲁伽克感到面前强烈的压迫感，被迫退后到神像前的供奉台边。自己心中的想法被猜中了大半，他只能无言怒视着对方。

“你不也想塞进来让我好好尝尝吗？”耳朵蹭到了拉普勒斯贴近的面颊，图鲁伽克下意识地推开，伸出的手却被擒住。

“每次父亲让你在门外守着的时候，你都在听着吧？”拉普勒斯将拽住的手向下引，覆盖在图鲁伽克的小腹上，“你会想象着我被父亲压在身下的样子把自己撸射么？”重叠的手指滑下去，包裹住腿间的鼓起。

内心的罪恶感被戳破，流出浓烈的欲望，又像是被梦魇箍住了无法动弹，只能任凭对方从容不迫地将他的衣襟从裤腰中拽出，又抽掉了他的腰带，然后划下裤中的拉链，将前面翻开。

“嗯——你真的是什么都藏不住啊。”拉普勒斯蹲下身去用舌尖尝了尝略微沾湿了内裤的顶端。图鲁伽克深吸一口气，还来不及抗拒就被更强烈的刺激堵住了嗓子。

“唔……”拉普勒斯用舌头玩弄着含在口里的东西，故意搅弄出黏腻的水声。

“不行……不能这样……”图鲁伽克断断续续地从齿间挤出话语。

拉普勒斯将口中硬挺的性器退了出去，抬头看向那张抿住双唇勉强忍耐的面孔。“嗯？是不能跟你的兄长做这样的事，还是不能违背禁欲的教义啊？”说着用指尖挑弄着下面兜着的两粒，又沿着大腿根部向上抚去，直起身子来缠上后背，直到将不知所措的猎物紧紧拥进怀里。拉普勒斯原地转了个圈，坐到供奉台上，撩起长袍张开双腿让两人贴得更紧。

图鲁伽克感到有东西在触摸着他的脸，但他双眸紧闭像是生怕看见什么恐怖的未知物。那东西还尝试撬开他的嘴，他只得咬紧牙关，就当自己是圣书中记载的先驱者用血痕留下的印记阻挡魔物的入侵——他努力地抓住脑海中散乱的记忆碎片，尝试挣脱出混乱的漩涡。

“来吧，效仿你神圣的父亲做一样的事情又有什么不好的？”贴在唇边的低语，轻而易举地击破了本就脆弱的防线，伸进口中的舌头，然后是手指。起初他只是试探一般，但尝到禁果的滋味以后就再也无法抗拒。

“这具身体已经被用得很棒了，你看……”拉普勒斯用那只被体液沾湿的手诱导着图鲁伽克的手指探入自己的臀瓣间，见对方只是笨拙得不知所措，便从缝隙中挤进自己的两根手指。“要像这样子……在这里……啊……”

兴奋起来的躯体交缠在一起，手指抽离的空虚需要更多才能满足。图鲁伽克勃起的硬物被兄长牵在手中，贴在刚才手指进入的穴口。脑中燃起一阵灼热感，就像在危险边缘时感到的那般。自己正顺着哥哥顶起的腰身一点点被吞入，然后完全交合在了一起。扭动的腰肢，紧紧吸附的内壁，放松，又再吸紧，就像是品尝着滋味。起初只是缓慢地进出，待到欲求变得贪婪起来时，两人身体相连的地方搅出库哧库哧的声音，肉体碰撞时的击打声也变得更加频繁。

“嗯……哈……把这里含进去……”拉普勒斯将抱在怀里的脑袋按在自己的左边胸前。还不满足的他一把将图鲁伽克推开，体内的东西一下子滑了出去。他转过身，抬头面对着倚墙而立的神像，向后挽住弟的脖子，后臀贴上对方的下体扭动了两下，又被狠狠地撞了进去。

拉普勒斯一手撑在供奉台上，空出的一手想要握上自己的性器，不料却被拽住扣在了背上。

“那么快就学会使坏了吗？……再给我更多……更多……用你的那根东西把我身体的记忆覆盖掉吧，让它只记得你给的感觉……哈啊……！”


End file.
